Who Draco Malfoy really took to the Ball
by OctoberSunlight
Summary: Just a little oneshot about an idea i had. hope you like it. please read and review


**A/n: I know this is my second Draco Astoria fic but the idea just came to me and wouldn't leave me alone. Please review and tell me what you think.**

The long corridors of Hogwarts were almost empty as Astoria Greengrass wandered absently along clutching her books. Winter was definitely here and the iced winds blew in through the cracks in the windows and stonework. Astoria shivered as a particularly nasty gust chased her down the corridor penetrating her robes and giving her Goosebumps.

She turned the corner, walking straight into another student and sending her books flying everywhere. She hurried to retrieve them then turned back guiltily to see who her victim was. The Slytherin Prince stood in front of her straightening his robes. Astoria swallowed nervously. She could expect a hexing for her clumsiness, maybe even a mild curse. Draco Malfoy took out his wand, she flinched away but all he did was examine it, then placing it back in his pocket, looked directly at her and said with a sneer:

"Watch where you're going Greengrass."

"Sorry," Astoria muttered quietly, before turning and walking quickly away in the opposite direction.

"Hey Greengrass!" A shout followed her down the corridor. She stopped and turned slowly around. "You're Daphne's sister aren't you?"

"Well observed," she muttered sarcastically to herself before nodding to him.

"Come back here! I don't want to have to shout!"

Astoria kept her distance but shouted back.

"Look. Malfoy, If you're going to hex me please just do it. I'm heading towards the hospital wing anyway so-"

"I'm not going to hex you Greengrass."

"What do you want then?" She asked exasperatedly walking back towards him.

"Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Astoria's eyes widened in shock, she took a staggering step backwards and stared at him uncomprehendingly.

"Come on Greengrass. I don't want to have to go with Pansy Parkinson."

"Ask me nicely," Astoria replied, getting over her shock and deciding to have a bit of fun.

"What do you want me to do, Beg?"

"That would be nice."

"Greengrass, will you go to the Yule Ball with me. Please?" he added grudgingly

"Use my first name Malfoy, It's only polite."

"Astoria. Will you go to the Yule Ball with me please?"

Astoria smiled sweetly, her fun wasn't over yet.

"Can't. Sorry. Already going with someone else."

Astoria wished she had a camera to capture and preserve the Malfoy boy's expression of utter horror.

"You are kidding," He choked.

"Yes," Astoria replied wickedly. "I was. Of course I will go to the Yule ball with you."

She turned and flounced away.

"You little..!" words seemed to fail him, he pulled out his wand and shot a hex at her back which she dodged without looking.

"See you in the entrance hall at seven," she called over her shoulder.

By the time Astoria reached Ravenclaw tower the fun had worn off and it began to dawn on her what she had agreed to do, she collapsed into an armchair and stared into fire, which was crackling merrily away. Luna Lovegood spotted her friend and walked over.

"What's with you?" She asked brightly.

"I think I just agreed to go to the Yule Ball with Draco Malfoy."

Draco stood in the entrance hall, Astoria was late and he was nervous. If she didn't turn up he would have to go with Pansy Parkinson anyway. He took a deep breath. People were starting to crowd round now and he wondered if he'd even be able to see Astoria.

There was a light touch on his arm and he turned round. Astoria was wearing a midnight-blue halter-neck dress with a silver shawl. Her long, dark hair was loose apart from a long braid with a silver snake charm dangling on the end.

"You look…Stunning," He said quietly.

"You don't look too bad your self."

He offered her his arm and she took it. Just then Pansy Parkinson appeared on the other side of Draco and said sweetly.

"Draco honey, sorry I'm a bit late, but I'm here now and I'm ready."

"Pansy. Yes. Sorry. There's been a change of plan. I never officially invited you and I'm actually going with Astoria here."

Pansy laughed.

"He's not joking," Astoria said.

"Of course he is. Why on earth would he take **You** instead of **Me."**

Astoria raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe it's because you look like a pug."

"Draco," Pansy turned furiously to him expecting him to defend her.

"Go away Pansy." he said without looking at her.

Pansy gave an anguished cry and ran from the entrance hall just as the doors opened.

"Shall we?" Draco gestured for them to enter the hall "Nice comeback by the way."

Astoria smiled and walked into the hall arm in arm with Draco Malfoy.


End file.
